The systems currently used in fitness gyms, the bicycles serving many sportsmen and a large selection of equipment (designed for rehabilitation of) the handicapped—mainly provides movement of the human limbs in two dimensions. Alternatively, it can be said that the person using them does operate them, in principle, only with two bi-dimensional movements. The major drawbacks of the above mentioned systems are in that they do not provide exercise to many joints of a person in diverse directions, and thus their efficiency is limited.
Bicycles riders (hereinafter: “rider”), and in particular the professionals, activate their feet in a movement such that the knees would hover over the pedals, and at times in a manner such that the knees deviate inwards (towards the bicycles' frame). A large percentage of these riders have to make an effort in order to maintain their knees in this position. The pedals provided in accordance with the embodiment of the present invention, force the knees inwards and thus increases the efficiency of their pedaling, hence enhancing their chance of winning in competitions.
Existing pedals do not support this kind of movement—hence the rider has to train himself to execute these movements, without any “assistance” from the pedals.
A pedal with a ±3° tilt angle (manufactured by LOOK Company) is known in the market. However, those tilts do not apply to tilting the axis of the pedal relative to the arm, hence they are different from the tilt applied in the present invention.
The following patent documents are believed to be relevant to the subject matter of the present invention: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,893,523; 5,142,938; 5,449,332; 5,628,710; 6,241,639; 6,270,446.